Fun with Drugs Part 1
by Luckynumber4
Summary: This is how mikey gets into coke and drugs and now he's addicted how long can he keep his habit hidden. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

-1A/n I made Mikey younger just around 21 this is his 1st time doing coke and getting pulled into the drugs. Hope you all enjoy.

I hang out in the club is full of people the music is blaring it's just the usual night .

Fuck I could handle it back home ma and dad were fighting again but what else is new . I had to stay clear of my brother he just started this whole police academy thing It made me nervous.

I downed my drink and started walking to the back of the club I pushed people to get out of my way until a girl bumped into me. "Sorry ", she smiled and I grabbed her shoulder.

I decided to work the Boscorelli charm on this girl she looked different then others funny colored hair and Piercings. I yelled through the loud music "what's your name" she lean over and said into my ear "Tawny " I raised my eyebrows and she grabbed my hand "Follow me " she winked . I didn't know what I was getting myself into but judging by this night was gonna get laided which hasn't happen in awhile.

We went into the back of the club there was another bar she came back with 12 shots of gin then after that we played quarters .

I felt myself slipping into delusions of grandeur almost indestructible after another shot . Tawny and I left the club we took the back ways of the alleyways I caught myself staring at her ass and torn fishnet stockings I bit my lip growing more impatient .

She stopped and hopped on a dumpster setting the lids down "Mikey … come here "

her black and green fell in front her face her silver lip piercing glinted in the dull moon light. I jumped up on the dumpster she leaned over kissed me her tongue begged for entry and I allowed she pulled up closer to me. I grabbed her waist she moved slowly and she sat on top me eye to eye she wrapped her legs around me . I starting biting her she digging her nails into my arm enjoying it . I whispered in her ear "let's go somewhere " she nodded and we jumped off the dumpster and made it back to my place.

I opened the door hastingly and made it to my bedroom she walked into my room she laided down on the bed and starting taking off her fishnets and undressing . She smirked

"you like what you see Mikey ?" I nodded "fuck .. Yeah I like what I am seeing " she walked off the bed and in just her bra and panties I was pulling my pants off .

She took out a little bag of white powder and pulled out a razor blade and starting chopping it up "Mikey come here try this it will make things go fast " I walked over she rolled up a dollar bill she handed it to me and said " Are you a boy or a man ?" she raised an eyebrow seductively .

I snatched the dollar bill and snorted the line I handed it to her and she did her line. We both walked over to the bed and I undressed rest of her she did the same the thing pulling off my boxers.

I starting kissing her all over the place Things where going really fast I liked this feeling pure euphoria . Then we did crazy things she screamed my name so loud half the block could hear it and I know she liked it. We both finished up and fell asleep . I woke up from the drafty winter air that came through my window I woke up and didn't feel a warm body next to me anymore.

I felt like shit I needed more the coke I need that rush I looked in the mirror then next to my bed there was a note it said.

" _Mikey thanks for great night I hope to see you again so we can fun if you need a fix babe just call me I live in the bowery -tawny "._

I tucked the note in drawer and got dressed and walked out the door I stuffed my hands deep inside my pockets. I wasn't feeling so good after drinking and doing that I made my over to a trash can puked I looked at the bile and shook off what I was feeling. I walked over to park and sat down on the bench I needed more I bit my lip and pulled out a cigarette and let the smoke fill my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 yrs later

I was fully addicted to coke and started selling drugs it was nice being my own boss.

I just had to keep a low profile cause Mo was cop and sometimes I would see him drive around with his partner . People walked passed me I dug my hands into my hoody cause it was starting to get cold out then drizzle .I lit up a cigarette what a shitty night I thought to myself the cigarette helped warming me up I felt the smoke inside me and exhaled watching it float away into the darkness.

Cop car drove pass me slowly anxiety started to fill me and a nervous tension followed I quickened my pace and I needed something to calm me down. I took out some coke and snorted little off my hand then tucked the baggy back into my pocket I felt at peace with my well needed quick fix just to mellow things out.

I walked down to the bowery people where at the clubs tonight perfect for selling coke and sell this some ecstasy . I leaned against the wall of one of the clubs 2 kids about 17 walked passed me " Hey wanna buy something ?". I pulled out two small dime bags of coke and a ecstasy pill they eyed it for awhile like hungry wolves yarning for a fix of something to wake them up for the night and keeper going. The kid smiled and handed me 50 dollars I smirked "pleasure doing business with you kids ".

I walked off down the side walked and continued my dealing .

Millions of thoughts raced through my mind as I walked down the sidewalk back to my shitty apartment with the drafty window and the mattress and everything else in disarray . I lit up another cigarette it was kind of bent but I had nicotine craving at the moment I flicked some the cigarette away . I proceeded up the steps to my apartment and put the key in the lock and opening the door. I walked over to fridge took out some beer and set it down on the table. Then opened up a drawer full of painkillers and looked at the bottles oxycontin would be good tonight. I crushed it with a pill crushed and took out a razor to make it extra fine and lined up and snorted . I felt it go through my body and then opened up a can of Milwaukee's best I stumbled to my room and found my old 62' fender acoustic and started playing some violent femmes . I drank my last beer feeling pretty trashed and high and dropped my guitar not caring really and flopping down on my mattress blacking out.

The alarm clocked buzzed at 12:30 the sound of the replacements song aching to be played as I noticed I must have blackout once again on my mattress and probably very lucky I did afixated myself. The cold draft from my window filled my room "fucking window I should get some duct tape" . I fiddled with my lighter and smoked another cigarette and got cleaned up and dressed. Somebody was knocking at my door "coming hold on real quick !" I stashed my stuff away. Walking towards the door I rolled my eyes it was my landlord "Michael you rent it due its been two weeks already I am not gonna keep being lenient its either pay up now or you have 30 days to pack what little you have and get out my building". I looked at him " Yeah I've been working a lot sorry Mr. latellie I'll get to it tomorrow" he glared at me " you better Boscorelli ". I closed the door "what an asshole I wish I could smash his face into jam !".

After all that bullshit I sat down looking out my window should I call my brother for rent money , I wonder if he would loan it to me ?. I walked out of my apartment and just my luck after walking 11 blocks who shows up in cop car no other then my brother . "Hey Mikey how it goes it bro ?" I stop " it's going okay just kind of hanging in there ya know ". I scratch the back of my head "Mo I need some money for rent I had to pay some stuff off ya know how that shit goes " .

He had that annoyed expression on his face like Mikey I can't keep giving you money for rent I have my own to pay. He sighed " sure I'll come over and bring it later when I get off"

I smiled at him "thanks Mo you're the best I gotta get going". I walked off and there squad car went in the other direction that was a good thing.

I waited around for my brother I got up and walked over to the drawer and pulled out some coke and started making lines. I rolled up a dollar and snorted the 1st line and then started my second I heard my front door open and heard my brother go "Mikey what the fuck are you doing!".

I turn around wiping my nose and trying to get rid off the coke. "Its nothing …" .

I knew was caught and there was no goin' back.

He looked furious " I am not gonna fucking help you I put people like you in Jail you sellin it Mikey huh !".

I looked at him. " Just get the fuck out okay I don't your fucking money anymore" He got in my face and pushed me against the wall and looked dead in my eyes

" I don't have a fucking brother anymore your just another fucking junkie jag off".

Mo stormed out my apartment and I heard his mustang speed down the street .

"3 weeks laterI am homeless all my stuff is at ma's house . I light up a cigarette its just fun with drugs.


End file.
